1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a headset for mobile terminals which has a headset for sound and is put on an ear of a user, and more particularly to a hinge unit of a headset having a current-carrying means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal for voice communication has a data input/output (I/O) unit, a handset and an antenna unit which are integrally provided to a single body. Also, considering the distance between an ear and the mouth of a user in conversation with a counterpart, the body has a speaker in the upper side thereof and a microphone in the lower side thereof. Further, a keypad having several keys is mainly used for inputting data, and the inputted data are displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) so that the user can visually recognize the data.
Meanwhile, a local radio communication protocol called Bluetooth™ is currently popular. Such Bluetooth™ can be applied to all terminals, and portable units based upon Bluetooth™ are being successively developed for application to the mobile terminal. In the mobile terminal adopting Bluetooth™, the handset is detached from the body as a separate terminal to be put on the ear. Such a portable unit where the handset can be detached from the body to be put on the ear is called a “headset”. In other words, the term “headset” means a portable unit in which the handset is detached from the portable terminal body and can be separately carried on the ear.
However, in the headset of the related art, a speaker and a microphone are fixedly positioned. Even if the microphone is pivotally structured with position variability, the microphone can be damaged when improperly rotated. Moreover, when a structure including the microphone is damaged, the headset cannot be used.